


Butt Slapping and Language Barriers

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, antti feels left out of buttslap love, dumbest thing ever, language barriers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. This is supposed to be kind of cracky and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt Slapping and Language Barriers

The first time Alex slaps his butt, Antti flushes and jerks forward, away from the touch in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that, had just assumed Alex wasn’t the type to slap butts after a win. Thomas did that and it had taken some getting used to.

Alex immediately apologizes and skates off the ice in a hurry, his head down. Antti doesn’t really know what to do with that. A few game-heavy weeks pass and despite their numerous victories, Alex never touches him again, slapping everyone else’s.

The two are just sitting there quietly, during a break in practice when Antti blurts out, “Please slap my butt.”

Alex’s head whips up. “W-what?!”

Antti freezes as he realizes the error in his English. “I meant...if we win, please slap my butt like you slap their butts, if you want.” He blushes, hoping he said it right. _English is hard._

Alex tries desperately not to laugh. “Um...are you sure?”

Antti nods, mumbling out. “Yes, it would make me feel good.”

Alex can’t help the snigger that escapes him.

It takes a moment for Antti to understand. “Not that type of thing!” He punches Alex’s shoulder, blushing furiously. “You’re not my type of guy anyway!”

Alex jokingly rubs his shoulder. “What _is_ your type of guy?”

“Anyone but you.” Antti teases and slaps Alex’s ass before skating off.


End file.
